Shopping
by Parmelde Lorntiere
Summary: Based on Ch. 64 of foraworldundeserving's Kiss. A look into what things were like before Kurt met Blaine when they all went shopping and how it all started in the first place.


AN: This is based on foraworldundeserving's _Kiss_ story. It sort of doesn't quite fit as I wrote it without being able to check facts and then if I changed them it kind of didn't work anymore. Ch. 64 of _Kiss_ is "Shopping" and I wanted to explore how this first happened and Kurt not having anyone to carry his bags. If you haven't read _Kiss_ this still makes sense, but you honestly should read _Kiss_ because it's amazing. Also the end of this ended up being porn. It's pretty clear what's going to happen and when. It doesn't have any impact on the story, so if you want to read this and not read the sex it's fine. Don't own Glee or _Kiss_.

* * *

The first time they go no one has a boyfriend. Kurt and Mercedes were the two who had wanted to go. Kurt because he went to any sale he could find and Mercedes because she wanted to shop with Kurt. They argued about clothes sure, but more because Mercedes was still trying to understand. Kurt knew more than her as he read Vogue religiously and other fashion magazines. So she wanted to shop with him and learn. Of course she wasn't going to let him walk all over her, but a bit of help and guidance was nice. It was also nice to have a friend to do things with. She had a few, but Kurt really seemed to want to do everything together, like a best friend. She thought she could count Kurt as her best friend.

Kurt had called her and let her know about the sale that weekend back on Tuesday. They talked about it after Glee and made a plan of attack. Kurt would have it easy since the men's department would be most likely empty. All though he wouldn't hesitate to buy women's clothing for himself. "Fashion has no gender," he had told Mercedes multiple times when she asked. He was mainly going to help her though first. They continued planning Thursday. That was when Tina overheard.

Tina didn't have any plans that weekend, as usual, so they invited her to come along. Of course this meant they had to form a new plan, but Kurt did so gladly. Tina and Mercedes found it hard to keep up. They did manage to procure an hour for smoothies and gossip. Kurt agreed on the condition they were low fat and they could critique the clothing choices of people who walked past.

Sometime on Friday they decided to spend the nights at Kurt's. It would be easier as they were getting up at 6 to get to the mall at 7. The store didn't open until 8, but Kurt explained how everyone would be there and they wanted to be at the front of the crowd. He had done this before so knew how it worked.

Kurt's dad gave the ok for the sleepover after school. He drove Tina and Mercedes to their houses so they could pack an overnight bag and then they went to Kurt's house and made the basement into a salon. Kurt insisted on makeovers and set to work. They finally went to bed around 2 after giggling and singing most of the night.

Tina and Mercedes were ready to call the trip off, but Kurt bounded out of bed and bribed them with a new pair of shoes each and coffee.

The doors opened and Kurt was gone. Tina and Mercedes looked at each other in disbelief, then shrugged and followed the plan Kurt had drilled into their heads. The morning ended with new clothes for each of them and new shoes for Mercedes and Tina on Kurt. They went to get lunch and smoothies, Kurt taking the bags and not letting Tina and Mercedes have them no matter how much they tried. Kurt drove the girls home and then went home himself. A little pain was worth having friends to go shopping with. His arms would be fine.

* * *

The second time it was Mercedes who asked. Quinn needed new clothes because of Drizzle. Kurt jumped at the chance, saying how maternity clothes was one area he hadn't had a chance to work in yet. He would never need them as his frame was slight and he didn't have to worry about pregnancy being gay. He would gladly go shopping with them as long as they didn't call the baby Drizzle ever again.

They had the sleepover at Mercedes since she and Quinn lived there. Kurt wasn't quite sure how, but Brittany ended up joining them too. Aside from Brittany asking Kurt to make out again it was okay. They went to bed early mainly because Quinn passed out and they didn't want to wake her up. Kurt had been praising the fact that he was gay after having to deal with Quinn's hormones for the past 5 hours.

Kurt insisted on carrying Quinn's bags. Unknown to him Tina had called Artie to meet them and he carried her bags, which was Tina putting them on the back of his chair. Santana showed up at the end of the trip and went off with Brittany. Kurt saw Santana take her bag to see what Brittany bought, but then not give it back afterward. Kurt grabbed his bag and waved good bye to Quinn and Mercedes. It was a good thing they only did this for sales. Otherwise Kurt's wallet and arms would be broke.

* * *

The third time Kurt invited Rachel. He was determined to improve her wardrobe so he didn't burn his eyes every time he looked at her. Kurt wasn't sure how Rachel and Tina had convinced Finn and Mike to come along and carry their bags, but they showed up in the morning with Sam and Quinn. After asking Sam if the pinstripe would be better than the solid to make him look taller and Sam asking him why he was talking about pins while showing him shirts Kurt gave up any lingering hope that Sam was gay. He bought the solid since he had grown taller over the summer and hopefully would continue growing.

Kurt insisted on being a gentleman and carrying Mercedes bags. He told her she would be his number 1 if he was straight. Sam offered to take one too, so Kurt could actually walk, and after taking a step and having a bag smack him in the shins he agreed and actually gave Sam 2 of Mercedes bags.

* * *

Kurt never understood how the girls could get the guys to agree to coming and carrying their bags. He probably didn't want to know either. They never failed though. Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn and Kurt would choose someone's house to sleep at. Usually Kurt's as he had the whole basement as his bedroom and no grudges with anyone, except Rachel occasionally.

Sometimes they would stay up all night, other times sleep. They would meet the guys and Santana at the mall. Kurt offered Santana to stay the night, but the one time she had come had been a disaster between her and Rachel. She instead showed up in rather revealing outfits that the guys had problems not staring at. Kurt didn't say anything not wanting to get in the middle of anyone's relationships.

* * *

When Kurt met Blaine he was hopeful. Maybe he would have someone to wait for him and carry his bags for once. Sure Sam and Mike would sometimes offer to take a few of his bags to help out, but it wasn't the same.

The first time Kurt went shopping with Blaine it was a spur of the moment thing. Kurt was driving them back to Dalton after coffee and he got a call saying the scarf he had ordered had arrived at the store. He asked Blaine if he would mind making a stop and even offered he could wait in the car.

Blaine had laughed and followed Kurt into the store. Kurt had of course taken an extra 15 minutes looking and buying things in addition to the scarf. He paid for everything and went to take his bag after he put his wallet away only to find Blaine already holding it by his side. "Come on, Warbler movie night starts in 10 minutes," Blaine said and walked out of the store. Kurt stared after him and then quickly followed.

It was like that whenever they went shopping. Blaine always carried Kurt's bags. That's why when Blaine sang to Jeremiah on Valentine's Day Kurt was more confused than ever. He might have made some of it up in his head, but some of it had been real. Of course he had no one to ask as he had only ever been shopping with Blaine alone.

* * *

Then Blaine had asked him out. They started dating and Kurt was the happiest he'd ever been. He still only shopped with Blaine alone. There had been one weekend Blaine was going to come with the group, but his parents had made him go with them to a conference instead.

New Directions had been confused as to why Blaine wasn't there with Kurt. Mercedes understood and helped field a lot of their questions. Kurt put his energy into helping Lauren. She was the most receptive to his help by far, and she didn't ask about Blaine. The day was going okay until Rachel decided to bring up Blaine. Kurt had to explain once again that he had to go to a conference with his parents, otherwise he could be there. Rachel said something about this making him a horrible boy friend and how she had known and could have told Kurt since she too had dated Blaine, if only for a brief period of time.

Kurt had left her in the changing room talking to herself and hid himself in the men's clothing for 15 minutes. He hadn't cried, but he had wanted to. A few quick texts from Blaine after he told him of the situation and Kurt was smiling again. It was the first time he made Rachel carry her own bags. Though it didn't really work out like that. Santana and Brittany had left early for something Kurt hadn't quite caught. Santana grabbing her and Brittany's bags. Sam offered to carry Mercedes and Rachel forced hers on him as well. Kurt left in his car before anyone could ask him for a ride home. He spent the night on the phone with Blaine, trying to forget. He cried after they hung up.

* * *

Kurt made sure that there were no boyfriends for prom shopping. They needed to wow those boys with the dress, the hair, and everything when they came down the stairs. He broke this rule for himself, but Blaine had wanted to know what he was wearing so they could coordinate. Kurt didn't mind showing him early, it was probably better because then Blaine could decide if he wanted to go with him when he was wearing a kilt. Blaine had come to him later and said he was just afraid, but he wanted to still go and he wanted Kurt to wear his kilt. Maybe next year they could wear matching ones.

* * *

Kurt had somehow missed the sale. Blaine agreed to go and Kurt had been so happy. It was last minute so they agreed to just meet in the morning. Blaine didn't complain, he even enjoyed himself. Of course the kiss in the dressing room had probably helped and the shirt and pants. Kurt felt himself floating afterward and conference called Rachel and Mercedes after they got home. They had both screamed and then talked about how nice it was to have boyfriends to kiss and carry their bags.

* * *

Kurt felt bad for always making Blaine carry the bags. Kurt appreciated it, but he was a guy too and wanted to carry bags for Blaine. Blaine had said he didn't mind, but Kurt still was annoyed about it. He wasn't a girl and he didn't want to be treated as one in their relationship. Blaine assured Kurt he knew he wasn't a girl. They had recently started to make out shirtless and Blaine was rather fond of Kurt's flat chest and how sensitive his nipples were. He also understood what Kurt meant so agreed to let Kurt carry his bags and he would continue to carry Kurt's. Kurt liked this and so the next time Kurt carried Blaine's one bag and Blaine carried Kurt's 3. The guys didn't understand, but the girls smiled. They also refused to carry a bag when Finn asked Rachel. Kurt shook his head and made a note to explain things to him.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled.

"What?" Blaine asked smiling back.

"Nothing," Kurt said taking Blaine's hand. "I love you," he brought Blaine's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Love you too," Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand before bringing their joined hands down and swinging them back and forth. Kurt laughed and joined in the swinging. He was glad he had found Blaine.

"So what are the chances of getting you to come Black Friday shopping with me?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine said immediately.

"Please?" Kurt asked again.

"No," Blaine replied.

"I'll make it worth your while," Kurt promised.

"No, there's no way I'm going out in the insanity that is Black Friday," Blaine said adamantly.

"What if I give you a blow job in the dressing room?" Kurt casually asked.

Blaine stopped walking and stared at him. "What?"

"You heard," Kurt said blushing now.

"Isn't that illegal?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt shrugged. "Only if you get caught. No one's going to be in the men's dressing room. Every year I go I'm always the only one. You can even dress me up in an outfit of your choice beforehand."

Blaine just stood and stared at Kurt with his mouth open. This was his baby penguin offering him sex if he agreed to go shopping. Blaine couldn't deny the idea turned him on. "Okay. But I can choose clothes from any department?"

Kurt nodded. "You know I don't mind mixing articles for an outfit."

"Okay then. I'll go with you," Blaine agreed only a bit reluctantly.

Kurt squealed and hugged him, going off on all the places they had to go and things they had to buy. Blaine hopped he wouldn't forget to plan in the fun part of the day. If he did Blaine would just have to lock him in his room later that night and punish him.

* * *

Black Friday came and Blaine didn't even remember going to sleep before Kurt was calling him and telling him to get dressed and come outside and get in his car. Blaine somehow found an outfit that Kurt would approve of and stumbled out the door into Kurt's car. Kurt immediately gave him his usual coffee and Blaine perked up a bit after drinking most of it. They were just walking up to the line which was already half a block long.

"Not the worst at least," Kurt commented and then produced another coffee for Blaine from somewhere. Blaine didn't care just drank it and huddled close to Kurt for warmth. The sun wasn't even over the horizon yet. It was definitely too early to be up and outside. Blaine must have fallen asleep leaning against Kurt because the next thing he knew Kurt was dragging him and they were running into the store.

Blaine followed Kurt and helped hold everything and tried on clothes Kurt told him to. He started to wake up a little bit more and after an hour was finally at normal functioning levels. He hadn't forgotten Kurt's promise and was hopeful every time they went into a dressing room, but so far Kurt had given no hint that he was going to do anything. Blaine was getting a bit annoyed. Kurt tried on pair after pair of tight pants and shirts and so many outfits Blaine lost track. It came to Blaine that Kurt was teasing him. Two could play at that game. Blaine began to pick a few items for himself. Kurt hadn't said anything, just let him do what he wanted. Blaine was more frustrated than he had ever been in his life. He wanted Kurt and he wanted him now. After what seemed like forever Kurt finally slowed down.

He was looking through yet another rack of pants when he said, "Why don't you pick out something Blaine? Something special," he winked at Blaine and continued. "I'm just going to try these on. Meet me in the dressing room?"

Blaine nodded and practically tripped over his feet to get something. He knew exactly what he wanted to get for Kurt to wear. He was glad he could pass for straight; otherwise doing this would be even more awkward. As he looked at the clothes he saw why Kurt had waited. There were a lot less people as most of the sales had ended. It was easier for Blaine to pick an outfit for Kurt and the chances of them getting caught were less. He quickly grabbed the items he wanted and went back to the dressing room Kurt was in.

"Kurt?" he called.

"I'm in the last room," Kurt replied.

Blaine walked down the line of doors, happy to see they were open and empty. He reached up and dropped the clothes over the top of the door. "Hey!" Kurt complained. Blaine must have dropped them on his head.

"Sorry," Blaine said. "How do they fit?"

"Not quite done yet. Is it ok if I pair it with one of the shirts I grabbed?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, "Sure. Whatever you think looks best."

There were a few more seconds of silence and then the door of Kurt's dressing room slowly opened. Blaine waited for him to come out, but the door stopped opening after about a foot. "Kurt?"

"Get in here!" Kurt hissed. Blaine wasted no time squeezing himself through the door and turning around to look at Kurt.

"Oh god," Blaine managed to get out before his mouth went dry. Kurt was dressed in white thigh high stockings attached to a white garter belt. Over this was a pair of red panties. That was what Blaine had picked out for him to wear, but Kurt had chosen to pair it with a dark navy blue shear top that hugged his torso. "Turn around," Blaine told him. Kurt slowly did so. Blaine let out a sigh. The panties hugged his ass perfectly, his cheeks hanging out from the bottom and a clear distinction between them from the small bit of material in between. "You're so beautiful," Blaine breathed.

Kurt moved to turn back around but Blaine stopped him. He slid his hands down the back of Kurt's shirt, Kurt shivering at the contact, and gently cupped his ass. He slid his right hand down underneath the stockings and lightly snapped them. Kurt jumped and gasped at the feeling. Blaine brought his hand back to Kurt's ass and started to massage it. "I could take you now, just push your panties aside and slide in," he emphasized this by stroking a finger around Kurt's entrance, teasing it.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, his eyes closed.

Blaine pulled away and slapped him on the ass lightly causing Kurt to yelp. "You promised me a blowjob."

Kurt turned around and glared at him. "You're the one who started fondling my ass."

Blaine didn't say anything just pulled Kurt close again and kissed him deep, his hands once again dragging down to play with Kurt's ass. "Not my fault," Blaine said moving down to kiss his jaw and neck. "Your ass is amazing," Blaine kept moving his mouth lower, sucking a spot right below Kurt's throat that drove him wild. Kurt moaned and scratched at Blaine's back. Blaine moved over to his nipple and gently blew on it before taking it in his mouth. Kurt arched his back at that, the material of his shirt and Blaine's mouth making him fall apart. Blaine made sure to give his other nipple the same attention before kissing his way back up to Kurt's mouth. "Now, let's see if you're as talented as me," he said and then pushed Kurt away and down. Kurt would normally protest, but he wasn't really in a state to be thinking coherently and he wanted Blaine in his mouth.

Kurt lightly mouthed at Blaine through his pants. Blaine's hands settled in his hair and he sighed at the contact. "Make me feel good baby, you owe it to me after 8 hours of shopping."

Kurt didn't say anything, just smiled and quickly undid Blaine's pants before pulling him out. He held Blaine carefully in his hand and gently slid his lips up and down Blaine's length. Blaine let out a groan above him, his hands softly tightening. "More baby please, I want that sweet mouth of yours on me."

Kurt couldn't say no to a request like that. He took the tip of Blaine's cock in his mouth and lightly sucked. Blaine groaned louder and Kurt slowly worked more of Blaine into his mouth. He gently ran his hand up and down the rest of Blaine's length he couldn't cover with his mouth.

"Oh gosh Kurt, your mouth and those panties, seeing you like this, gosh," Blaine muttered above him. Kurt looked up through his lashes and saw Blaine's faced flushed, his eyes dilated. He pulled off and smirked. "No, why did you stop?" Blaine whined.

"I want to admire my work for a moment. You, completely wrecked because of me," Kurt said, taking a moment to stare at Blaine.

"Oh gosh, Kurt, please," Blaine pushed his hips towards Kurt's lips again.

Kurt chuckled a bit and then took Blaine into his mouth fast almost to the back of his throat. Blaine cried out and his hips pushed even further. Kurt relaxed his throat and allowed himself to scoot back a bit, his upper body leaned forward into Blaine and his lower body angled away from him. "Oh gosh Kurt, lean your back up more, no so I can see your ass, oh my gosh yes, like that," Blaine told him. Kurt pushed his knees back more and lifted himself up on them, slightly spreading his legs so more of his ass was visible.

Kurt leant back in and focused on Blaine again. He put his hands on Blaine's hips to hold him still and then swirled his tongue up and down Blaine's cock. Blaine looked down at the line of Kurt's back, the muscles rippling under the dark fabric of his shirt. The red panties were such a bright contrast and then his legs covered in the white stockings. Blaine couldn't really see the stockings though until he looked ahead and saw them in the reflection of the mirror. Blaine let his eyes take in the sight of Kurt sucking Blaine, his ass clearly reflected and his legs. Blaine shuddered and groaned pulling on Kurt's hair. "Kurt, I'm close…" Blaine said looking once more in the mirror before drawing his eyes back up Kurt's back. He thought of what it might look like if Blaine came on it, down the black shirt and red panties.

Kurt sucked hard once more and then Blaine was shooting down his throat with a groan. Kurt made sure to swallow it all and gently eased Blaine down again. He tucked him back into his pants and did them up before standing. "Was it worth it?" Blaine's only response was to pull him close and kiss him deep, tasting himself on Kurt. "I take it you want me to buy this?" Kurt gestured to his outfit.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "Next time I want to fuck you with these on and then I want to come all over your back."

Kurt moaned at the thought, rubbing himself against Blaine. "Do you want me to?" Blaine asked bringing a hand down to Kurt.

"No, I want to go home and do what you just said," Kurt answered already working on changing clothes.

Blaine nodded and helped him and was very glad there was no line at the register when they got there. He quickly grabbed the bags and sped home.

"So, want to come Christmas shopping with me in December?" Kurt asked.

Blaine glanced at him. "Well if it's anything like today, I think I could be persuaded into tagging along."

Kurt smirked. "Good. Because if we're going to do this whole outfit dress up thing there are some pieces I wouldn't mind seeing you in."

"Oh?" Blaine asked eyebrow raised.

"You'll have to wait and see," Kurt teased him.

Blaine smiled. He might not have liked shopping before, but shopping with Kurt was always worth it. He would gladly go shopping with him any day if it meant he would get to have such fun. He pushed thoughts of shopping from his mind as they pulled up to Kurt's house. They didn't say anything, just looked at each other in understanding and left the bags in the car except for the last one. They could get them later when Kurt's family came home, for now they had limited time to be together. Blaine grinned and chased Kurt upstairs. Shopping with Kurt was fun, but sex with Kurt was a lot better.


End file.
